


twine and leather

by velcroboyfriends



Series: water, paper and clay [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb's Book Holsters, Collars, Face-Fucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: There are many things Fjord has found beautiful, but it's hard to top the way Caleb looks in the mornings. Especially when he's got his book holsters on.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: water, paper and clay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	twine and leather

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I do not know what muse has seized me, but they are real excited about this Caleb/Fjord dynamic. Wrote this over the course of the day when I should have been doing work like a responsible adult, but I have no regrets.
> 
> Features trans Caleb bottoming from the front, please be aware if that will cause you dysphoria or distress.
> 
> Takes place a couple weeks after 'too much (just enough)'. I may continue with these as a loose series or I may drift along to something else. I'm just going with wherever my writing brain wants to go, because it's back and I want to let it loose. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The series title I picked came to me from a song title that popped into my head as I thought about sailors and about books, and that third bit might not mean what it seems to mean - or does it? I'll know when I get there, I think. No promises.

There are many things Fjord has found beautiful, but it's hard to top the way Caleb looks in the mornings.

Sun leaks through the curtains of their room and shines on Caleb, brightening the red-gold of his hair as he reaches up to pull it back.

The way the light material of his shirt moves over his shoulders, the tilt of his hips, the lines those damn book holsters draw across his back - it's got Fjord out of bed on feet moving themselves and his arms wrapped around Caleb's waist.

" _Guten morgen,_ " Caleb mumbles around the piece of twine held between his teeth. He looks over his shoulder at Fjord, and the twinkle of a smile never ceases to surprise. Fjord hadn't seen Caleb smile until well after they met, and it had been rare - up until the past couple weeks.

"Mornin'," Fjord breathes out into the crook of Caleb's neck, leaning down to brush his lips across the graceful line of it. Caleb arches his neck into it, one hand still holding his hair back as the other reaches up to Fjord's shoulder. Caleb is warm against Fjord's chest as he settles in closer. Caleb strokes his hand over Fjord's bare shoulder for a moment, then pulls the twine from his lips and goes to tie it around his hair.

"May I?" Fjord asks, placing his hands over Caleb's. Caleb nods and releases the twine into Fjord's hand. Fjord's watched this ritual enough times that he knows just how Caleb does it. His fingers are nowhere near as practiced as the other man's, but he manages to wrap the twine around Caleb's hair a few times, to knot it and tie it off and turn the circle of string so the bow hides under Caleb's hair.

"Thank you," Caleb says as he turns in Fjord's arms to face him. He reaches up to pull Fjord down into a kiss. The way Caleb kisses is so gentle, gentler than anyone Fjord's been with. Fjord cups a hand under the back of Caleb's head, runs his other hand along Caleb's back, feels the leather of the straps of his holster.

"I ever tell you how much this gets me?" Fjord asks, breaking the kiss. His thumbs hook under the holster and pull Caleb even closer.

"I don't think you have," Caleb says, looking up into Fjord's eyes curiously. "It's very useful."

"And fuckin' sexy. It was always so hard to see you with your coat off and not just..." Fjord's hands spread across Caleb's back and he mouths at Caleb's shoulder. His fingers tighten around the leather straps.

"Oh," Caleb says simply, as though it had never occurred to him how good leather looked wrapped around his broad shoulders and slim torso.

There's a knock suddenly on their door and Jester's voice outside.

"We're leaving soon," she calls through the door. "Stop making out or whatever."

"Be right there," Fjord calls back. He sighs and presses one more kiss to Caleb's lips before stepping away to grab his shirt from off the floor and pull it over his head. Caleb goes back to readying himself and soon they're out of their little world together and back into the chaos of the Mighty Nein.

Fjord notices Caleb slipping into different shops from his usual bookstores and incense suppliers, but he doesn't know what the man's been looking for until a few days later when Caleb meets back up with the group fresh off another errand and wearing a thin leather band around his neck. His mouth goes dry.

"What is _that_ , Caleb?" Jester asks in that tone of hers, but Caleb doesn't bite.

"Spell component," he responds casually. "For my armor. It's very useful." On that last line he glances in Fjord's direction and Fjord feels his cheeks flush a slightly deeper green.

"I wish my spells used cool stuff like yours," Jester responds, and the group falls into chatter as they move along down the street toward where they've got their wagon tied.

Gods, today is going to be a long day.

It's a new inn that night and that means drinks and discussion of the day's travels. Caleb takes off his coat as soon as they're seated and takes the mug of ale Beau hands to him with an unusual enthusiasm. Fjord sits next to him on the bench seat and Caleb's just close enough for that feeling of slight warmth coming off the body next to him but not quite close enough to be touching consistently. Fjord's eyes are drawn again and again to Caleb's neck, to his shoulders, but Caleb's focus is on the conversation, which Fjord is barely listening to.

"Right, Fjord?" Beau is saying, and Fjord looks over blankly, unsure what to say. He pauses for just a bit too long.

"Yeah, definitely," he says, not sure what he's agreeing to or with. Caleb's knee brushes his under the table and he can't bring himself to care what he was asked. He lays a subtle hand on Caleb's thigh, out of view of the others, and for a moment Caleb's breath goes still, his leg tensing, but then he's back to the conversation. Fjord would be impressed if he wasn't so frustrated.

It's ages before they all agree to retire for the night. At this point it's taken as a given that Fjord and Caleb will share a room. No one's asked any questions but they also never suggest any different arrangement, even Nott. Fjord knows they all know, and he's sure they know he knows they know, but there's so much unspoken between the seven of them that one more thing doesn't make much of a difference. Fjord's glad of that.

He's even more glad when the door of their room closes and he and Caleb are alone together. Caleb doesn't say anything, and neither does Fjord, and the silence has a mass to it as Fjord steps closer to Caleb, who just looks up at him with a carefully composed look on his face.

Fjord lifts his hand and runs a finger along the leather band clasped around Caleb's neck. Caleb's head tilts and Fjord sees him shiver just a little. Still Caleb's hands stay at his side, and his breaths stay even.

"How do you _do_ that?" Fjord asks softly. Caleb smirks ever so slightly.

"Do what?" Still Caleb's face betrays nothing.

"Act like you don't know what you're doing to me," Fjord responds. He strokes a little lower on Caleb's neck, just below the band, stops in the center of the other man's throat.

"I am very good at keeping secrets," Caleb says. He really is, but his muscles betray him, throat twitching against Fjord's fingers. His breath betrays him too as Fjord lifts his hand up to Caleb's jaw and tilts his head back, Caleb gasping softly. But still the other man doesn't move.

Then Fjord is on him, pressing Caleb against the door as he kisses him deep, hand still around the other man's jaw. Caleb's hands come to rest on Fjord's hips and finally give up the struggle and pull him in. Their hips rock together and Caleb's body softens against the door.

There's a book digging at Fjord's side, just under his arm, and he surfaces from the kiss to gently loosen the books from where they're strapped to Caleb and lay them aside with the care they deserve. His fingers hook into the holsters where the books just were and he pulls Caleb back in, now stepping them backward towards the bed. Caleb follows, kicking off his boots as he goes.

Suddenly the edge of the mattress is behind Fjord's knees and he tumbles back into a seat, Caleb still on his feet and leaning down now to bring them into another kiss. One hand is on Fjord's shoulder, but the other reaches back behind his own neck. When Caleb pulls away Fjord sees that he's turned the band so the place where it clasps is in the front. There's a loop just big enough for Fjord to fit a finger through.

"Gods, you..." Fjord trails off. He's always surprised by Caleb - every time he thinks he's gotten the wizard figured out, there's another layer that peels back. And then Caleb sinks to his knees in front of Fjord and again there's another layer. Fjord tilts his head to look into Caleb's eyes and hooks his finger through the loop of - of the collar, that's basically what it is, a fucking collar. Caleb meets his gaze, head tipped back ever so slightly, lips parted. Fjord leans down now and tugs gently at the band to pull Caleb into a kiss.

Caleb's hands are on Fjord's thighs now, running up them, grasping at the waist of his breeches. Without breaking the kiss he sets his fingers to tugging the laces open. It's uncharacteristically clumsy for Caleb, but soon his breeches are open and being tugged down his thighs just enough that his cock slips free, and _fuck_ is he hard, has been since they hit the stairs up from the ground floor of the inn. Caleb's fingers run along him and Fjord moans softly into the kiss.

Caleb pulls back and places a hand over Fjord's, making sure he's still holding the collar as Caleb sinks a little lower on his knees. Caleb brushes his lips across Fjord's thigh, nuzzles against him, glances up at Fjord through long lashes. Fjord wants to keep this image in his mind forever, of blue eyes looking up at him, of Caleb wetting his lips and leaning in hungrily, like he's finally letting himself have what he wants.

" _Fuck_ , darlin'," Fjord hisses as Caleb runs his tongue up the length of him. Caleb takes his time, pulling away too soon every time his mouth makes contact. He smiles a little each time Fjord breathes out a wordless complaint. Caleb's enjoying taunting him, he can tell, and then Caleb's hand slips away from where it's been holding Fjord's, and Fjord's finger is in the loop of the collar and Caleb's hands are on his thighs and his lips are open, and _oh_.

Fjord tugs on the ring just a little and Caleb follows, finally - _finally_ \- taking the head of him into his mouth. Fjord doesn't move any further, just holds Caleb where he is and watches the other man's eyes close as he curls his tongue against Fjord's cock, shifts only as much as Fjord's hold lets him. Fjord feels it all through his body, feels the heat of Caleb's mouth around him, and he wants. Gods, he wants.

"Pretty boy," Fjord murmurs as Caleb's head bobs just a bit between his thighs. "You look so good like this." He caresses the side of Caleb's head and the other man leans into it, hums out a little pleased sound around Fjord's cock. Fjord's finger curls just a little tighter around the loop. "Can I?" he asks softly, and he thinks he knows the answer but it's still so good to see Caleb do his best to nod, to hear and feel Caleb moan softly at the thought of it.

He gives the loop another light tug and Caleb follows. Fjord's directing more than forcing, suggesting how to move, but he feels the power of it all the same, shudders as Caleb takes more of him into his mouth. He keeps pulling forward gently, wants to see how much Caleb can take. Fjord breathes out softly as he realizes that Caleb can take all of him, his jaw and throat relaxing as he bottoms out.

"Holy shit," Fjord whispers, and he just holds Caleb there for a second, looks down into wide eyes locked on his own. "Gods, you're amazing." He loosens his grip, lets Caleb slide back until his mouth is empty and panting. Fjord traces his thumb over Caleb's lower lip, cups his cheek. Caleb leans into the touch, then leans forward as Fjord crooks his finger around the ring.

They move slowly at first, Fjord keeping the pace slow. He doesn't want to push too far. But Caleb takes everything easily, mouth soft and hot around him and moving exactly how Fjord directs. When Fjord begins to pick up the pace, Caleb follows, his jaw dropping down as far as it can so Fjord has better access to drag Caleb's mouth along his shaft. Fjord's hips rock forward just a little, testing the waters, and Caleb moans, digs his fingers a little into Fjord's thighs.

"This what you want?" Fjord asks as he tips his hips back and then forward again, and Caleb moans again. With a combination of pulling at the loop of the collar and shifting his hips, Fjord eases into a rhythm, and Caleb lets him, just drops his lips open and lets Fjord fuck his mouth. "So good," Fjord murmurs, and he speeds up a little. "Good boy."

Soon Fjord has Caleb's mouth down around the length of him, and Caleb is gulping and gagging but he keeps at it, his moans vibrating around Fjord's cock. Fjord just holds Caleb steady and thrusts into him, his voice joining Caleb's as he groans out, and he presses fully inside Caleb's mouth and feels the other man's lips seal around him, and he's so, _so_ close, and then he lets go of the collar, pulls back. Caleb gasps for breath as Fjord pulls out of his mouth. His lips are red and wet and dripping down his chin a little.

"Get up here," Fjord says, and Caleb's back on his feet, kissing Fjord hungrily. Fjord can taste himself in Caleb's mouth like saltwater. He tugs at Caleb's belt, at the waist of his trousers, urges Caleb out of them and then into his lap. Caleb is warm and wet against Fjord's cock, grinding against him as he straddles his hips. Fjord strokes his fingers over Caleb, feels the slickness of him, rubs at the head of him. Caleb clings to Fjord, mouth against his neck, and rocks against Fjord's hand. His breathing is already ragged, but it starts to quicken as Fjord's fingers press against him more firmly.

"Please," Caleb is whispering, grinding down against Fjords hand. "Please, I want you in me, I want..." But Fjord is patient, keeps up the movements of his fingers until Caleb is gripping Fjord's shoulders, letting out soft little moans. Caleb's breaths come faster and faster until his breath stops for a moment, all his muscles tensing as he comes against Fjord's hand, wetness spilling over the tips of his fingers.

Now Fjord moves to grip Caleb's hips, to shift just so, to let Caleb sink slowly down onto him. Caleb sighs as Fjord enters him, settles into Fjord's lap, taking him in easily now that he's so wet. Strands of hair loosened from their tie drift across Fjord's face as Caleb leans into him. His throat is just at the level of Fjord's lips, in the perfect place for Fjord to kiss the flushed skin there, to let teeth and tusks run across just enough to feel but not enough to mark.

Caleb twists his hips and Fjord moves with him as Caleb rides him. Fjord leaves one hand on Caleb's hip and moves the other up his body to grasp at the front of his holsters. Caleb whines softly, wraps arms tighter around Fjord's shoulders. The weight of Caleb has Fjord tipping back to lie on the bed, Caleb kneeling over him. A tug at the holsters has Caleb dropping onto his hands, face tucked into the crook of Fjord's neck as he rocks himself down and down and down. Fjord's feet press against the floor, trying to get some leverage, but he can't quite get what he wants.

Fjord holds Caleb tight and turns them, rolling Caleb onto his side and then onto his back, legs wrapping around Fjord's hips as he stands now, using the holster to pull Caleb forward so his hips are at the very edge of the bed. Now he can fuck into him, one hand still gripping the leather straps tight and pulling at them in rhythm as his other hand grips Caleb's hip. The frame of the bed jostles the wall and Caleb's groaning out, hands grasping at the sheets under him, and Fjord is beyond caring if anyone hears.

Fjord is thrusting in fast, hard, desperate, and Caleb's eyes close and he groans out, tightening around Fjord's cock and digging his heels in where his legs are wrapped around him. That's all Fjord needs, and he falls forward onto one hand, bent over Caleb as he lets himself fall over the edge, still gripping the holsters tight. He feels Caleb's arms wrap around him, feels the wave wash over him, and then he's spent, panting against Caleb's neck. His fingers slowly loosen out of their grasp, and he can feel lines the leather dug into his hands.

He shifts, lets himself slip out of Caleb, and then they're moving up the bed together until their heads hit the pillows. Fjord's breeches are still bunched around his legs, and he kicks out of them so he can fully curl up around the other man, their legs tangling together. There's a moment of silence, just their heavy breathing filling the air.

"I think that I made a wise purchase," Caleb says, and Fjord dissolves into a laugh, pulls Caleb close and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, nose rubbing against the leather band.

"Sure did, darlin'." Fjord's fingers stroke across the smooth leather of Caleb's holsters, then drift lower to run his fingers up under Caleb's shirt, feeling the skin at his sides.

"Very useful, _ja_?" Caleb runs a hand lazily up and down the outside of Fjord's thigh.

"Mm," Fjord mumbles. "So useful." He feels himself drifting off already. They should clean themselves up, he thinks, get out of the rest of their clothes, but he's so comfortable here with his face pressed into Caleb's neck. They fit together so perfectly, he thinks, and then he's asleep, dreaming no dreams at all.


End file.
